A New Beginning: Comienzos como Ranger
by SakuraPrincess1111
Summary: Todos tienen un sueño por cumplir, aquello que anhelan de todo corazón, las razones por la que a uno llevan a querer cumplirlo son diversas, esto también les ocurre a Mary y Jonatan, chicos que se aventuran a la difícil carrera de ser Pokémon Ranger.
1. Comienzo mi sueño

_**NOTA DE AUTORA**_

_**Ante todo agradezco que se den el tiempo de poder leer esta historia que comenzó en el 2009, soy fan de Pokémon desde hace ya más de 12 años, me encantan los videojuegos y su historia en manga, realmente la idea comenzó gracias a la ayuda de una amiga y mi enamorado, quería realizar una historia romántica, que tenga una dosis de drama y algo que me gusta, a parte de los dibujos que hice en ese entonces, así que nació la historia de "Mary" que pensaba hacerla sencilla, pero termine haciendo una telaraña algo compleja, pero que, y por presión de mis amigos, con un final bonito.**_

_**Mary, es una adolescente que desea convertirse en pokémon ranger, es tierna y "odiosamente" inocente, con un gran corazón pero con muchas inseguridades, ella termina ingresando a la Escuela Ranger, y conoce a nuevas amistades y a alguien que poco a poco simbolizara algo importante en su vida, Jonatan.**_

_**La historia de Jonatan es aún más compleja que de la propia Mary, tiene un pasado no grato y sobretodo no se lleva del todo bien con su madre, a pesar de todo es alguien optimista y siempre tiende la mano a quien lo necesita, sea pokémon u humano, es el alumno ideal, y no por nada es quien ocupa el primer puesto en la Escuela Ranger.**_

_**Espero que les guste esta historia que hice, de antemano disculpen por las faltas ortográficas, y si suprimí palabras (sufro de dislexia), lo que si puedo decir, que este y los demás fictions que estoy haciendo, tienen dibujos, pero debido a la limitación de la fanpage no los pondré, pero si desean verlos, me mandan un inbox y les dejare el link de mi cuenta en DA.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1: Comienzo mi sueño.<strong>

El brillo del sol hacia un lindo juego con los Butterfree que revoloteaban sobre las coloridas flores que se esparcían por todo el campo, la brisa del viento era fresca… algo muy habitual en primavera, todo parecería perfecto, si no fuese porque una torpe e inocente chica acababa de llegar a la gran y prestigiosa escuela ranger de Almia.

- ¡Wow! Enserio si es grande – comentó muy entusiasmada la joven chica de 13 años, la cual llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido primaveral naranja, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, además, que en la vasta tenia bordado delicadamente flores entre rojas y amarillas que hacían juego con las verdaderas flores que se encontraban en el patio de la escuela.

- ¡Oh pequeña! Bienvenida seas a la escuela – mientras ella caminaba hacia la puerta principal, una amable mujer se le presento muy cortésmente.  
>- Oh, muchas gracias… - algo tímida contesto a la agradable señora.<br>- Veo que andas nerviosa, bueno, no es la primera vez que pasa eso, ya eh visto a muchos alumnos pasar por lo mismo… bueno si no me equivoco tú debes de ser Mary ¿No?

- ¡S-si! ¿Eh? ¿Pero como supo mi nombre?

- Bueno, la señorita Abril me enseño hace un par de días la lista de los nuevos alumnos, y sin querer leí tu ficha… pero no puedo negar que eres igual de linda que en la foto del registro.

- M-muchas gracias… - muy apenada por el comentario.

- Bueno, me olvide presentarme, yo soy Amanda, y me encargo de lo que son las labores domesticas dentro de la escuela. ¡Ah! Antes que me olvide… Don Arturo y la Sra. Mina me entregaron este uniforme, antes que la señorita Abril te presente con el resto de la clase, debes de ponértelo… te guiare a la habitación de las chicas, ahí podrás cambiarte con tranquilidad.

- Oh, nuevamente muchas gracias Sra. Amanda.

- De nada cariño, realmente es una alegría saber que hay chicos que siempre vienen con grandes aspiraciones. Por cierto, hablando de aspiraciones, que hay de ti…

- Bueno… desde niña tengo el sueño de convertirme en ranger, en la región que vengo, no abundan muchos rangers, pero los que hay, destacan mucho, protegiendo la flora y fauna, además de las personas, a pesar que hay policías o detectives, ellos siempre trabajan junto a ellos por el bien de la sociedad y los pokémon.  
>- Valla, veo en tus ojos que realmente estas hecha para ser una ranger. Solo debes esmerarte mucho, ya que la labor de una ranger es muy complicada pero también trae muchas satisfacciones.<p>

Después de la agradable conversación que tuvieron Amanda y Mary, ya sola en su habitación, ella miraba y pensaba muy ilusionada en que algún día sería una gran ranger como aquel que la salvo cuando era pequeña junto a su Pichu recién nacido. En ello, sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos por un par de golpes en la puerta, al parecer la señorita Abril, subió a buscarla.

- Mary, ya es hora de que salgas.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, ahorita mismo salgo – en eso, Mary rápidamente coge su capturador de estudiante, una mescla de nervios y emoción estaba empezando a emerger en ella, en sus pensamientos, nuevamente venia la idea de que en un par de años ella se convertiría en una ranger oficial y que volvería a ver a sus pequeños amigos que ahora se encontraban en Pueblo Hojaverde junto a su mamá.

Mientras ella salía de su habitación y la Señorita Abril la guiaba, vio como un chico muy apuesto, que llevaba unos papeles, entraba hacia la biblioteca, quizás él chico estaba estudiando, o simplemente estaba llevando un encargo, pensó Mary en su mente, mientras ella avanzaba al comienzo de su mayor sueño, que pronto se haría realidad, ser una ranger.


	2. Inicio de Clases

**Capitulo 2: Inicio de clases**

- Muy bien chicos, a pesar que la semana pasada tuvimos la ceremonia de ingresantes y comenzamos las clases, ahora tenemos una alumna nueva, ven, acércate – dirigiéndose con una amable sonrisa a la chica de pelos marrones que estaba en la puerta, a la cual estaba invitando a ingresar y presentarse. Cuando ella ya estaba al lado de la señorita Abril, se presento.

- Hola a todos, yo soy Mary Isogai, es un placer conocerlos, espero que nos llevemos bien.

La presentación de Mary, causo algunos mormullos en la clase, pero el cual cesaron cuando de repente alguien ingresa interrumpiendo el hecho.

- Disculpe Srta. Abril por el retraso, ya traje los papeles que me pidió.

- Muchas gracias Jonatan, ahora ya puedes ir a tu sitio.

La chica de cabellos marrones se quedó muy sorprendida al ver al chico, ella no esperaba que sería su compañero de clases, aunque, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando la Srta. Abril le dijo que se sentara en la carpeta que se encontraba al lado de él, la timidez y el miedo de repente ingreso en ella, "¿Me llevaré bien con mi compañero? Me siento incomoda… parece que está muy serio…" pensaba ella.

- Bien chicos, después de la presentación de Mary, continuaremos con lo que hemos hablado anteriormente… como saben algunos, dentro de un mes tendrán la clase al aire libre donde un ex-alumno de nuestra institución vendrá ah contarnos sobre sus experiencias hechas ya fuera del colegio, acuérdense que ese día tendrán la oportunidad de hacerle preguntas…

- Mmm... la clase al aire libre… interesante… - murmuro en ese momento Jonatan

- Es cierto, con solo pensar en ese día, siento un montón de ansiedad – respondió Mary sin querer a los pensamientos abiertos del joven de cabellos negros.

- ¿Eh? Disculpa, no me había dado cuenta de tu presencia… veo que eres nueva – sonrió algo avergonzado por su despiste

- Ah… bueno… si – sonrió nerviosa "No se dio cuenta de mi presencia… creo que debió de estar muy concentrado en algo…" pensó la chica – me llamo Mary  
>- Soy Jonatan, mucho gusto<p>

- Igualmente – sonrió muy amable a su compañero.

- Bueno, creo que mejor seguimos conversando terminando las clases, si la Srta. Abril nos descubre quizás nos mande al sótano a hacer limpieza total… y aun no conoces bien como es ese lugar… dicen que abundan Gastlys y Zubats.

- ¡Ah! Está bien… - Mary se noto algo aterrada con la idea de los "Gastlys y Zubats".

Las clases trascurrieron con normalidad, el día tenía un buen clima, perfecto para hacer camping o pasear por el inmenso patio de la escuela, Mary aprovecho esta oportunidad para seguir observando los alrededores, en eso, se encuentra con Jonatan.

- Valla veo que andas observando el entorno.

- Si, es que aun no lo conozco muy bien, y no desearía perderme.

- Jeje, si te comprendo, yo también hice lo mismo el primer día que vine aquí, creo que como ranger también hay que estar observando nuestro alrededor.

- ¿Tú también estas aquí para ser un ranger?

- Así es.

- ¡Ay que maravilloso! – está última frase lo dijo de una forma muy emocionada que hizo a Jonatan sonrojarse levemente.

- ¿Oh? ¿Te pasó algo? Te noto levemente rojo…

- Ah ah… no no ¡No es nada! Es solo que me sorprendes… - sonríe muy nervioso.

- ¿Te sorprendo?

- Si… te noto una persona muy amable y tierna, para mí realmente es algo raro conocer personas así... será porque mi familia es algo rara… - continuo sonriendo nerviosamente, dejando a Mary algo sorprendida.

- Bueno son cosas que quizás en algún momento te lo cuente Mary

- Entiendo, descuida, además recién nos estamos conociendo todos

- Cierto. Oye ¿No te gustaría acompañarme a ver la Estatua Promesa de la Plaza Progreso?

- ¡Claro! Además, aun no conozco esa zona

- Bueno, creo que ahora la conocerás – sonriendo muy amablemente.

En eso ambos jóvenes se dirigen hacia Plaza Progreso, una zona muy importante en la Escuela Ranger, ya que ahí están grabados los mensajes más entrañables de aquellos guardianes que estudiaron en esa escuela y que ahora destacan mucho en las regiones, principalmente en Almia y Floresta. Mientras ambos observaban el lugar, la joven chica de cabellos marrones no dejo de pensar en la buena persona que era Jonatan, y en lo fácil que se volvieron amigos, quizás era el comienzo de una amistad duradera y verdadera, la felicidad de ella no podía evitarse, y una sonrisa de repente se dibujaba en su rostro.


	3. Mis Compañeros de Clase

**Capitulo 3: Mis Compañeros de Clase**

- ¿Y de dónde vienes Mary? – interrogó muy curioso Jonatan a la dulce chica.

- Vengo de Sinnoh, más precisa, Pueblo Hojaverde – sonría muy alegremente mientras le respondía sus interrogantes.

- Oh ya veo, tengo entendido que la región de Sinnoh es muy famosa por sus pantanos y la gran montaña que la divide.

- Si, incluso al norte de la región hay nevadas, yo justo tuve la oportunidad de ir al pueblo que se encuentra ahí, es muy hermoso amanecer y encontrarte con la bella nieve a tu alrededor.

- Me imagino… en cambio en la región que yo vengo no hay nevadas, podría decirse que es una región de clima templado, aunque existe un lugar donde hallas pokémon de tipo hielo… si no mal recuerdo era en una cueva gélida…

- Valla, no sabía de ello, eh escuchado mucho de Kanto y la liga pokémon, pero nunca de la región que me describes.

- Bueno, yo también escucho mucho de Kanto, es que yo soy de Johto, y no sé si estas enterada que Kanto y Johto se une por las Cataratas Tohjo y el monte Plateado.

- No sabía de eso ¡Qué interesante! Me dan ganas de conocer Johto – en eso la mirada de Mary de repente alza un brillo único que solo se da cuando uno está ilusionado por algo.

- Jeje, descuida, si deseas cuando nos graduemos te invito a que conozcas parte de mi región – sonriéndole muy amablemente.

- ¿En serio?

- Si, aunque creo que para eso, antes tendría que hablar a Ciudad Cerezo y a mi familia…

El viento se agitaba de repente por la pradera, el atardecer ya se había pronunciado, y ambos no se habían dado cuenta del tiempo en que ambos estuvieron conversando, ya era la hora de retirarse, así que ambos decidieron emprender marcha a sus habitaciones dentro de la escuela.

- Bueno, realmente fue muy agradable conversar contigo toda la tarde.  
>- Igualmente, me siento muy feliz por ello.<p>

Ambos se miran por un rato sonriéndose, ellos estaban correspondiéndose cada uno la felicidad que tenían al haberse conocido… pero aquella felicidad de repente se vio interrumpida por un griterío repentino, el cual, al instante se calmo… al parecer algunos compañeros de clase se encontraban escondidos por alguna razón, pero sus esfuerzos de esconderse fueron en vano, ya que Jonatan llegó a localizarlos fácilmente, dejando a Mary muy sorprendida y admirando más las hazañas de su nuevo amigo.

- Chicos, se puede saber ¿Por qué ahora están afuera de sus habitaciones? No me digan que es otra "expedición nocturna" al sótano – el joven cabellos negros cruzaba los brazos, mientras hablaba muy irónico y medio enfadado con sus compañeros de clase.

- No, como crees Jonatan, además en esta ocasión no iremos al sótano, sino a la biblioteca.

- ¡Hiro! ¡No era para que lo digieras todo!

- Ah, lo siento Javier, no era mi intensión, creo que se me paso la lengua… jeje… - riéndose muy nervioso.

- Creo que eso es muy habitual en ti…

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué quisiste decir con eso Katy!

- Ey, basta, creo que no es momento de discutir ni de hacer nada, acuérdense que si la Srta. Abril nos ve a todos aquí…

- Nos puede mandar a limpiar el sótano – replicaron todos, a excepción de Mary.

- Bueno, pues si ya lo saben, mejor vallan a sus habitaciones, bueno Mary nos vemos mañana, y disculpa a mis amigos.

- Oh, no te preocupes, nos vemos, descanse todos.

Mary veía al horizonte como ellos caminaban a su habitación, al parecer de algo discutían.

- ¡Aja! Picaron, apenas llegó Mary a la clase hoy, y ya te la empiezas a insinuar.

- ¡Claro que no! Es una amiga… ¡Y ya deja de hablar tonterías Hiro!

- Tranquilo Jonatan, tú ya conoces como es él.

- Jo… siempre se ponen en mi contra "el disciplinado" y "el sabio" – con una cara de desgano y medio enfadado.

Mientras tanto, Katy observaba muy interesada a Mary, y mira de reojo al grupo "chiflado" que ya estaba entrando a su habitación, en eso, la joven chica empezó la conversación.

- Así que tú eres Mary… mucho gusto soy Katy, pertenezco al otro salón junto a Javier, Hiro nos habló de ti en la tarde.

- Oh, igualmente es el gusto Katy, veo que en poco tiempo, la mayoría ya me conoce – riéndose nerviosamente.

- Bueno, supongo porque es muy raro ver que ingresen alumnos fuera de la ceremonia de inauguración.

- Tienes razón…

- Por lo visto, te has sabido llevar muy bien con Jonatan… él es un buen chico, aunque para nosotros en un comienzo fue algo difícil de tratarlo.

- ¿Difícil? – sorprendida por el comentario.

- Si, el primer día de clases, Hiro trato de acercarse a él, pero él lo evito de la nada... es como si hubiera tenido alguna clase de problemas anteriormente con las personas como Hiro, ya sabes, los que son "locos".

- ¿Y cómo así es que llegaron a ser amigos?

- Tengo entendido que Hiro, junto a Javier, en una segunda ocasión se acercaron a él, y ahí Jonatan se dio cuenta de algo, y los acepto… después de ello, Javier me presentó a Jonatan, y creo que ya te has dado cuenta de la historia actual y como nos llevamos.

- Valla… lo que me cuentas de Jonatan me sorprende… - la joven chica de cabellos marrones se le noto levemente preocupada.

- No te preocupes por Jonatan, además, como te lo dije antes, él es un buen chico, y chicos así son muy pocos – guiñándole el ojo mientras ya ingresaban a la habitación.

- ¿Chicos así son muy pocos? – Mary se quedó muy confundida con esas palabras.

- Bueno, quizás en algún momento lo entiendas. Ahora, creo que es mejor descansar… Hasta mañana Mary.

- Hasta mañana Katy.

Después de que Mary ya se había cambiado para dormir, se quedo muy pensativa por lo que había dicho Katy, sobre que Jonatan al principio era algo indiferente con algunas personas, "¿Le habrá pasado algo?..." Esa era una de las tantas interrogantes que recorría en su mente, antes que el sueño totalmente la venciera.


	4. La Prueba de Valor

**Capitulo 4: La Prueba de Valor**

- ¡Muy bien chicos, como ustedes saben, tienen que obedecerme absolutamente, ya que soy su amo, y ustedes mis esbirros! Ja Ja Ja Ja – Con una típica risa malévola, se mostraba Don Arturo, el cual le encantaba hacer ese tipo de bromas… aunque nadie caía en su juego… excepto una personita…

- ¡Waaaa! ¡Nosotros somos sus esbirros! ¡No puedo creer que estemos dentro de una organización maligna! – la inocente Mary no pudo contenerse en hablar alto… tanto que se escucho por toda la escuela sus palabras.

- Ey… Mary… - Jonatan la sostuvo para que no vaya a salirse corriendo de la clase.

- Jajajajaja, no pensaba que Mary era muy inocente con mis bromas. Jajajaja – en eso toda la clase empezó a reírse por lo ocurrido, y la inocente ojos azules se puso muy colorada por el percance, Jonatan solo la observo preocupado de cómo se sentiría en ese momento.

De repente el momento de risas se termino al escuchar las campanas de que podían salir de las clases.

- Muy bien chicos, pueden retirarse, y ya saben, no olviden lo esencial que son las capturas y el comunicar su corazón con el pokémon.

- Si Don Arturo.

En eso, cada uno empezaba a salir de clases, Mary salió con el resto, aunque a pasos lentos, en eso Jonatan la detiene.

- Mary, no te pongas triste por lo que el profesor hizo, es típico de Don Arturo decir cosas como "la conquista del mundo" o algo similar…

- No estoy triste por eso… sino que creo que debo de dejar de ser tan inocente.

- Bueno… aunque tu inocencia es algo que te hace ver muy diferente a los demás… - comento Jonatan mirando hacia afuera y levemente sonrojado por lo que había dicho.

- ¿En verdad crees eso? – algo sonrojada y alegre por las palabras que le dijo su amigo.

- Bueno es que como te dije, para mí es muy raro ver personas como tú – sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Oh ya veo… - un poco desanimada – Pero igualmente gracias, me hiciste reaccionar –sonriéndole muy amablemente.

- ¡Ey! ¡Chicos! ¿Cómo están?, justo fui uno de los primeros en salir de clase para buscar al resto – en ese momento apareció repentinamente Hiro, junto a Katy y Javier – ¡Oigan, por no comemos todos juntos! Además hoy Katy hizo pan con miel de Combee.

- En ningún momento dije que te lo daría a ti – mirándole seriamente.

- ¡Eh! ¡No me invitaras! – en estado de shock.

- No, pensaba dárselo solo a Mary, Jonatan y Javier.

- Ahora me siento excluido… - nuestro joven amigo se sentó en un rincón algo decepcionado.

- Jejejeje – en eso Mary empezó a reírse de lo ocurrido y se dio cuenta de porque lo estaban haciendo - Chicos… gracias a todos, no saben cuánto más me han alegrado – Mary sonríe muy alegre.

- Descuida, Hiro nos comento lo que paso en su clase, así que Katy decidió sacar la miel que le fue enviada hace poco de su casa – comento Javier.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que vallamos a disfrutar de esta miel. Vamos Mary. – Katy se va llevando a la chica de cabellos marrones

- Oye, Jonatan, tu también, no te quedes – En eso Hiro y Javier acompañan al azabache.

Hacia un buen tiempo como siempre en el inmenso patio de la escuela ranger, en eso 5 jóvenes estuvieron pasándola muy bien durante casi toda la tarde, conociéndose más cada uno… aunque Jonatan, se notaba algo reservado en cuando le preguntaban sobre su familia, "¿Le habrá ocurrido algo en su hogar?" se preguntaba Mary a cada momento.

- ¡Oigan chicos! Que les parece si esta noche nos encontramos cerca de la máquina de recarga… ya saben… para ir a investigar. – Dijo muy sigilosamente Hiro.

- Lo que tú quieres hacer no es más que la prueba de valor ¿Oh me equivoco? – dijo algo serio Jonatan.

- ¡Eh! Eh… claro que no Jonatan, como crees. Ajajaja – empezó a reírse nerviosamente nuestro alborotado amigo.

- Ya lo sospechaba… - dice algo resignado Jonatan, de que ya suponía que de eso se trataba.

- Eh… disculpen que pregunte… pero… ¿Qué es la prueba de valor? –pregunto Mary

- Es una prueba que ha ido pasando de promoción a promoción sigilosamente dentro de la Escuela Ranger, esta prueba solo se hace en la noche a los nuevos… y bueno… cada uno de nosotros ya lo hemos hecho… incluso Jonatan que se opuso en un comienzo.

- Tu sabes muy bien porque Javier – Respondió Jonatan.

- Por la Srta. Abril… - mencionaron Javier, Katy y Hiro al mismo tiempo.

- Eh… pero si dicen que quieren hacerle a los nuevos… entonces… ¿Por qué Hiro lo quiere hacer? ¿No se supone que ya lo hizo?

- Ajajaja. Es que a mí me gusta vivir la aventura.

- Por no decir que por poco sale volando del miedo hasta su habitación cuando escucho algo en el sótano. – replico Katy.

- ¡Ey! ¡Nadie te dijo que contaras eso!

- Jajajaja – en ese momento el equipo no pudo evitar reírse de lo sucedido, aunque en eso, después del momento de risa, Javier observa a Mary por un momento, dándole a entender algo…

- Mary, no sé si me has comprendido lo que quiero decir con la prueba…

- Cuando decías nuevos… lo decías por mí también ¿Oh me equivoco?

- Así es.

- Bueno… sé que estoy preparándome para ser ranger… pero… no sé si me sienta preparada para hacer la prueba de valor…

- Vamos Mary, anímate, todos lo hemos hecho, yo creo que tu también lo puedes hacer – menciono Katy, dándole ánimos.

- ¡Ey Mary tienes que hacerlo, es tu oportunidad de demostrar tu valentía!

- Oigan chicos, no creo que sea conveniente presionar a Mary, además, sea al lugar que valla, puede ser peligroso, no solo por la clase de pokémon que salen en la noche, sino también por los profesores que pueden estar en vigilia, sinceramente yo me opongo, no me gustaría que algo malo le pase.

- Jonatan… - la joven cabellos marrones solo se limito a mirar levemente sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo.

- Jonatan, comprendo tu preocupación… pero no te preocupes, en esta ocasión alguien acompañara a Mary en el trayecto, así que no le pasara nada.

- No se Katy…

- ¡Ey vamos Jonatan! Además la decisión aun esta en Mary.

- Eh… bueno… - observando a todos en ese momento, dejando un momento de silencio en el lugar, haciéndolo levemente tenso – Esta bien… acepto la prueba.

- ¡Así se habla Mary!

- Bueno, ya es momento de ir partiendo y alistando todo para la prueba, nos vemos en la noche, cuando todos se hayan ido a dormir, en frente de la máquina de recarga.

- Ok, nos vemos luego chicos. – en ese momento Jonatan también se levanta - ¿Eh? ¿Jonatan?

- Yo también me voy hiendo Mary…

- Ah está bien… pero… estarás en la noche ¿Cierto?

- Solo porque no deseo que tengas problemas tu sola. Nos vemos luego.

- Ok… - mirando cómo se alejaba - Valla… es poco tiempo que nos conocemos todos… pero no sé porque siento que con Jonatan es algo distinto… Aunque, ahora que lo pienso… se está preocupando mucho por mí… no… no será que… - sonrojándose mucho – ¡Ay! ¡Qué cosas pienso! No creo que sea eso… además dijo que amigas como yo nunca ha tenido. Jejeje – en eso Mary, empezó a reírse nerviosamente debido a las ideas que se le vinieron en la cabeza en ese momento.


	5. Expedición al Sótano

**Capitulo 5: Expedición al Sótano**

La noche había llegado, la escuela, a pesar que los alumnos lo conocían a la perfección, pareciera que solo en las noches tomaba otra forma, la cual asustaba a muchos, algunos rumores dentro de ella decían que habitaban algunos fantasmas en el sótano, otros decían que se escuchan ruidos extraños a partir de la medianoche… al parecer nadie sabía con exactitud que pasaba entre esas horas, por el hecho de los temores que tenían, y que nadie, en ese momento, se atrevía a investigar… bueno "nadie", excepto el grupo de Mary.

- Bueno Mary, llego el momento de que encuentres 3 de nuestros capturadores, cada uno esta esparcido en distintas zonas de la escuela, y bueno, no te podemos dejar sola, así que tienes que ir con alguien a investigar – en eso Hiro, le hace coditos a Jonatan.

- ¡Eh! ¿Jonatan? – Levemente sorprendida

- Yo te acompañare… como te dije no me gustaría que te metieras en problemas sola.

- Ajajaja, si hubieras visto cuanto insistió en que fuese él quien te acompañase – comento Hiro con picardía.

- ¡Hiro! – Jonatan estaba muy colorado – Ya… ¡Ya lo dije! ¡La acompaño para su bienestar!

- Si… como no… - susurro Katy viendo a la parejita de amigos que estaban totalmente rojos

- Bueno chicos, olviden las bromas de Hiro, y ya empiecen, acuérdense que no tenemos mucho tiempo y nos podrían descubrir a todos – Javier empuja levemente a los dos ah que vallan en la búsqueda.

- Ah chicos, antes que me olvide – comenta Katy – Deben de ir primero a los salones ah buscarlos, el tercer capturador lo podrán encontrar en la entrada de "la zona prohibida"

- ¡No me digas que entraron ahí!

- Ey cálmate, en realidad el tercer objeto está en una zona fácil dentro del sótano, definitivamente no lo pondríamos lejos de Mary por lo peligroso que suele ser ahí.

- Más les vale… bueno Mary vamos, es mejor terminarlo rápido. – comento con seriedad.

- ¡Ah ok!

Mientras ellos bajaban, los 3 jóvenes se quedaron mirando, en eso Katy le pregunto a Javier.

- Oye Javier… crees que haya sido bueno dejar el ultimo capturador en el sótano… ese lugar está infestado de Zubats por no decir que de seguro hay otros pokémon habitando en ese lugar abandonado

- No te preocupes Katy, además Jonatan la acompaña, por algo es el alumno con las notas más sobresalientes de la clase de Hiro.  
>- Así es, por algo los dos nos parecemos – cruzando los brazos.<p>

- Si como no… en lo único que los dos se parecen es por el uniforme que llevan… porque de ahí a comparar cerebros, definitivamente tú sales en último lugar

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué dijiste!

- Ey cálmense (Ay… otra vez empezaron con lo mismo…)

Por otro lado, Jonatan y Mary ya habían entrado en el primer salón.

- Si no mal recuerdo, los chicos dijeron que el primer capturador está aquí...

- Es un lugar muy oscuro… juraría que es nuestro salón, pero se ve tan distinto de noche…

- Tienes razón… pero ahora tenemos que apurarnos, antes que alguien nos encuentre

- Ok

- Bueno Mary, hagamos las cosas fáciles, sé que es tu reto, pero te ayudare a cumplirlo rápidamente, yo me encargare de buscar por este lado del salón, mientras tú buscas por el otro, así ahorraremos tiempo

- Pero Jonatan… los chicos no dirán nada de que hagas esto…

- Mientras no se enteren, no creo que haiga problema – sonriéndole levemente a Mary.

- Okis Jonatan – sonriéndole también.

En eso, ambos jóvenes estuvieron trabajando en la búsqueda de primer capturador por un buen rato, al final, mientras Mary buscaba por el pupitre de la profesora, se dio cuenta de que un cajón estaba mal cerrado, y al percatarse mejor, llego a hallar el primer capturador.

- ¡Jonatan, halle el primero! – Comento con mucha euforia

- ¡Qué bien Mary! – Acercándose alegremente – Bueno, ahora vamos por el segundo.

- Sip – en eso Mary pone el capturador encontrado junto al suyo, y ambos emprenden camino al siguiente salón.

Ya dentro del otro salón, ambos se dan cuenta que ay un travieso Pichu observándolos desde lejos, y que este llevaba un capturador sobre él, en eso Mary se sorprende al verlo y por un instante ve la figura de alguien querida por ella…

- ¿Mary?

- Ah disculpa Jonatan, creo que ahora tengo que correr tras ese Pichu ¿No es así?

- Afirmativo… aunque ese Pichu se nota que es muy veloz… - empezaron a observar como el pequeño Pichu pasaba de un mueble a otro – Creo que nos será difícil capturarlo desde esa altura… - observando que llego encima del armario.

- Bueno... creo que puedo atrapar a Pichu yo misma…

- ¿Estás segura Mary?

- Aja, además ya tuve un poco de experiencia en esto, déjamelo a mí.

- Ok

En eso Mary, sube con cuidado por el pupitre tratando de alcanzar a Pichu, en eso el pequeño solo se le queda mirando con diversión de lo que estaba haciendo, de repente Mary le empieza a hablar.

- Hola amiguito

- ¿Pi?

- Creo que te hemos asustado en un comienzo al entrar al salón ¿no?

- Pi-pichu

- Lo suponía… disculpa por molestarte, aunque creo que también te molesta el capturador que llevas en la espalda ¿O me equivoco?

- Chu…

- Bueno, que te parece si te quito el capturador para que ya no sientas molestias… ¡Ah! ¡Recordé algo! – Sacando algo del bolsillo de su piyama - También tengo una galleta, te la puedo dar si deseas – sonriéndole tiernamente a Pichu

- ¡Pichu! –saltando de alegría

- Bueno ¿Entonces bajamos?

- ¡Pichu! – poniéndose sobre la cabeza de Mary nuestro travieso amigo.

En eso Mary baja cuidadosamente, mientras Jonatan, quien observo toda la escena se quedo muy sorprendido como manejo Mary la situación, sin necesidad de correr tras el Pichu. "Valla, parece que Mary ya ha tratado con algún Pichu antes…" Pensaba Jonatan mientras observaba a Mary como le sacaba el capturador y le daba una galleta a su nuevo amiguito.

- Bueno Jonatan, segundo capturador obtenido, ahora debemos ir por el tercero – sonriendo alegremente mientras cargaba a Pichu.

- ¡Pichu-chu!

- Valla parece que los dos están muy entusiasmados por encontrar el último capturador – sonriendo algo resignado – Bueno vamos… aunque ay que tener cuidado, ya que al lugar que vamos, está prácticamente abandonado, por no decir que deben de a ver varios pokémon ahí.

Después de ello, los 3 emprenden marcha hacia el sótano, Mary tenía mucha curiosidad aunque también cierto temor de esa zona, sentía como un aire congelante pasaba por su espalda… como si alguien los observara.

Ya dentro del sótano, los chicos se percatan que hay muchas cajas y papeles tirados, lo cual hacia difícil la búsqueda del último capturador, ya que tenían también la desventaja que era un lugar muy oscuro.

Mientras nuestros amigos seguían buscando el capturador, el pequeño Pichu de la nada empezó a temblar como si hubiera visto algo, Mary al percatarse, decide observar que estaba pasando en la zona, Jonatan también se puso alerta al sentir unas presencias muy extrañas en el lugar.

- Mary… ¿Tienes tu capturador en la mano?

- Si…

- Muy bien… No te alejes de mi, al parecer tenemos compañía – en eso Jonatan alista su capturador con gran sigilo, de repente, da un giro rápido a su derecha – ¡Capture On! – Con gran habilidad Jonatan logra tranquilizar a un Gastly

- ¡Jonatan! ¿C-como hiciste eso? – muy sorprendida

- Te lo diré luego… ya que aun no estamos solos… este Gastly es de un grupo de ellos… o quizás de algunos pokémon que habitan aquí, solo vino a alertar… y el resto creo que ya nos observaron completamente…

- ¿Qué hacemos Jonatan? Aun no hemos encontrado el último capturador como para irnos de aquí…

- Los chicos dijeron que estaba cerca… a menos que… - observando hacia la puerta donde estaba la perilla - ¡Ahí esta!

- ¿Eh? ¿En la puerta?

- ¡Por qué no pensé antes lo que dijeron!

- Ya no ay tiempo Jonatan, están a punto de salir, y son muchos… nuestros capturadores de nivel escolar no podrán con todos a la vez…

- ¡Tienes razón, rápido, salgamos de aquí!

En eso Jonatan y Mary, con Pichu en brazos, corren hacia la salida, Jonatan fue el primero en salir de ahí cogiendo con rapidez el último capturador. Mientras Mary lo seguía, de repente, un Gastly aparece en frente de ella, haciéndole caer de espaldas junto a Pichu, Jonatan, percatándose de lo ocurrido, va inmediatamente en su ayuda, mientras tanto Mary, cuando quería arriesgarse a sacar su capturador para atrapar al Gastly que estaba al medio suyo, se percata de un sonido de insectos que venían atrás de ella a gran velocidad, al voltear a ver, su rostro se vuelve totalmente pálido, como si hubiera visto su peor pesadilla…. Unos Beedrills enojados estaban a punto de lanzar un ataque hacia ella, quien estaba totalmente inmóvil; de repente, el pequeño Pichu, lanza una gran Tacleada de Voltios, lo cual derriba a todos los pokémon que estaban en la zona, pero él también cae exhausto por el ataque, en eso Jonatan, se acerca a levantar a Pichu, quien estaba inconsciente, y a Mary que estaba temblando.

- Mary… ¿Qué paso? – Mirándola con preocupación

- Jo-Jonatan – mirándolo con lágrimas en los ojos – Tuve mucho miedo… lo siento mucho… - en eso, Mary se apoya en él mientras empezaba a llorar con fuerza.

- No te preocupes… - el reacciono sorprendido, pero después comprendió lo que pasaba, así que dejo que Mary se desahogara esa noche.


	6. Kira, Mi Querida Amiga Pichu

**Capitulo 6: Kira, Mi Querida Amiga Pichu**

Había pasado una semana desde la prueba de valor que hizo Mary, a pesar que salió victoriosa del reto, los recuerdos de esa fecha le dejaron marcados en su pensamiento, haciendo que se distancie por un tiempo de sus amigos… ella quería estar sola para meditar bien las cosas, aunque en sus momentos de soledad llegaba a extrañar mucho a viejas amistades y su propia familia, ya que ellos solo comprendían el porqué de su temor a los Beedrills.

Mientras ella estaba sentada en un lugar apartado del patio, ella empezó a observar algunas fotos que llevaba consigo en un pequeño diario, en aquellas fotografías se podían ver varias de ella cuando era niña junto a su familia, algunos de los pokémon de sus padres, y una en especial, donde se le veía a ella junto a una pequeña Pichu…

- Lindas fotos…

- ¡Eh! – Escondiendo las fotos – ¿¡Jonatan!? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Están todos preocupados por ti, piensan que tiene que ver con la prueba de valor, y los chicos se sienten culpables por eso…

- Tú sabes que no es eso Jonatan… - agachando la mirada al suelo

- Si, lo sé… - en eso, Jonatan se sienta al lado de Mary, y contempla por un momento el paisaje que daba la escuela – Sabes… pienso que es normal que uno tenga temor a algunas cosas, ya que eso nos vuelve más fuertes al tratar de enfrentarlos

- Supongo que tienes razón… aunque… yo ya varias veces lo eh intentado… pero a pesar de todo, no logro vencerlo… - en eso Mary saca una de las fotos que tenia escondida – Mi razón… esta en ella… - mirándolo tristemente a la fotografía donde esta ella junto a Pichu – Hace mucho tiempo… cuando era niña, mi mamá me dio a cuidar un huevo de pokémon, mamá me conto en ese entonces que ese pequeño se había quedado solo y que necesitaba alguien que lo cuidara hasta que naciera, años más tarde me entere a que se refería con que se había quedado solo, los padres de Kira, mi Pichu, habían fallecido al protegerla cuando era un huevo, mi mamá intento salvarlos, llevándolos al centro pokémon… pero nada se pudo hacer, por eso mi mamá me dejo al cuidado de aquel huevo…

Yo estuve muy alegre por ello, ya que nunca había incubado un huevo, y sabia que había que pasar bastante tiempo a su cuidado junto con los pokémon de mis padres, yo no tenía ninguno, simplemente vivía rodeada de la compañía de ellos, por eso estaba aun más contenta, al saber que sería mi primer pokémon… Hasta que un día, sabiendo que nacería muy pronto, decidí pasear sola por el bosque… Recuerdo que aquella vez me había olvidado de llevar comida, y no deseaba que se muriera de hambre apenas naciera, así que justo en el camino, vi un árbol de bayas, y decidí coger algunas… en ese momento me percate de una baya muy grande, la cual no podía alcanzar, así que por intentar cogerla, tome una vara grande que había encontrado en el piso, y en vez de golpear la baya golpee a un Kakuna que estaba en el árbol continuo… y justo en eso, aparecieron varios Beedills, nunca fue mi intención molestarlos… simplemente quería esa baya… recuerdo también que justo en ese momento, empecé a correr junto al huevo de Pichu, estaba muy asustada y trataba de huir de ellos lo más rápido posible… pero no me percate que en el camino había una rama de árbol levantada y me tropecé, yo ya no podía levantarme, porque me había torcido el pie, tenia tanto miedo, que lo único que hice fue abrazar fuertemente al huevo…

- Ya veo… así que se debe a ello tu temor a los Beedrills

- Así es… aunque si no fuese por aquel ranger que me salvo en ese instante, creo que no estaría aquí, en esta escuela…

- ¿Un ranger te salvo?

- Si… me dijo que estaba de pasada en Sinnoh, pero cuando escucho mis gritos fue a mi auxilio… aún recuerdo como capturo a todo los Beedrills con una gran habilidad, al final me sonrió para decirme que ya todo había pasado y que me llevaría a casa, yo accedí, aunque justo en ese momento nació Kira

- Valla… por eso es que decidiste ser ranger

- Si… yo se lo prometí a Kira antes de partir… pero con lo de la vez pasada… empiezo a tener mis dudas en si lograre convertirme en uno algún día…

- Mary, no te desanimes, tienes motivos para querer ser ranger ¿No? Entonces, anímate y piensa siempre en tus seres queridos, además gracias a aquel ranger nació Kira, así que continua, y no deshagas la promesa que le hiciste

- Jonatan… - observando sorprendida por aquellas palabras – Tienes razón, no debo desanimarme, hice una promesa y no la romperé – en ese momento Mary, entendió esas palabras, y su fe en ella misma volvió.

- Me gusta más esa actitud. – sonriéndole

- ¿Te gusta? – Levemente sonrojada

- Eh-eh… Lo que quería decir, es que a todos les agrada mucho que estés alegre… ah eso me refería – riéndose nerviosamente

- ¡Ah claro! ¡Tienes razón! – empezó a acompañarlo en aquella risa nerviosa.


	7. La Rival

**Capítulo 7: La Rival**

Era un nuevo día en la Escuela Ranger, los ánimos de los alumnos estaban en su mayor apogeo, ya que estaban a una semana de la clase al aire libre, ya había pasado un tiempo en que Mary y su grupo habían realizado la prueba de valor, a pesar del incidente que sufrieron la joven de cabellos marrones y el azabache...

Por otro lado, la relación entre Mary y Jonatan había mejorado muchísimo, prácticamente cualquiera diría que ambos ya se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.

- Buenos días Jonatan – sonriéndole.

- Buenos días.

- ¿Uh? ¿Y esos papeles?

- La Srta. Abril dijo que debía de llevarlo a la dirección, creo que el director Lamont lo necesita.

- Mmm… ya veo ¿Crees que pueda ayudarte?

- Creo que no hay problema, además, las clases aun no comienzan.

- Bueno, entonces me encargo de la mitad de papeles que llevas, porque realmente veo que llevas demasiado ¿En serio no te molesta?

- Para nada, además es una buena forma de entrenamiento.

- Tienes razón, los rangers tienen que entrenarse duro siempre – en eso Mary coge la mitad de los papeles – Aunque tampoco es bueno hacer mucho sobreesfuerzo – sonriéndole.

- Jeje en serio eres una buena amiga.

- Me alegra oír eso, tú también eres un buen amigo.

Mientras ambos jóvenes caminaban alegremente conversando, sufren de repentino choque, lo cual produce que Mary caiga esparciendo los papeles que llevaba por todo el corredor.

La responsable, se encontraba en el suelo producto del choque, al parecer ella también perdió el equilibrio. Los rasgos de aquella bella joven, era que poseía una hermosa cabellera rubia, con unos ojos de color turquesa, aunque estos últimos, mostraban una mirada muy arrogante hacia Mary.

- Ay eso dolió… - Mary se quejaba por el fuerte golpe, mientras Jonatan la ayudaba a levantarse.

- Deberías tener más cuidado ¿no? – replico la joven rubia, mientras se levantaba.

- ¿Eh?

- Se nota que eres muy torpe… no entiendo como la academia recibe alumnos como tú…

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿Ah sí? Pues en vez de hablar como una coqueta con los chicos, deberías observar lo que tienes a tu frente.

- ¡Ey! ¡Basta Sharon! ¡No tienes el derecho de hablar así a los demás!

- ¡Jonatan! – Sorprendida y a la vez un poco molesta - Hmp. Así que era cierto que te habías hecho amiga de una "torpe", no puedo creer que un chico de tu nivel, pueda juntarse con gente que ni siquiera entiende bien como hacer unos círculos perfectos con gran rapidez.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver con el verdadero propósito de un ranger. – respondió Jonatan.

- Tonterías… - en eso la joven rubia se aleja de ambos – Solo te digo una cosa Jonatan, llegara un momento en que dejaras de lado a esa amiga tuya, y comprenderás lo que es "mejor" para ti.

Ambos jóvenes la ven partir, en eso Jonatan toma la palabra.

- Mary, disculpa a Sharon, ella es una chica "muy especial" y prácticamente se ha ganado la antipatía de muchos.

- Descuida Jonatan… se nota que es una chica muy preparada, bueno mejor dejemos eso de lado, ay que recoger un montón de papeles – en eso Mary empezó a recogerlos, Jonatan también la ayudaba, aunque el notaba que las palabras de Sharon si la había lastimado mucho, y por más que Mary trataba de disimular su tristeza, el joven azabache se daba cuenta de ello.

Durante la hora de recreo.

- ¡¿Te encontraste con esa antipática, Mary?! – Menciono muy sorprendida Katy

- Si…

- Ay, esa tipa anda más loca que Hiro tratando de coger la cola de Chimchar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Dijiste algo? – despertando de su distracción (lo cual era un Chimchar).

- Veo que ustedes también la conocen bien…

- Pues lamentablemente si… ella es la alumna con nota más sobresalientes de nuestra clase, y prácticamente se ha ganado el desprecio de la gran mayoría, ya que lo que busca ella es estar con alumnos a su nivel – comento Javier.

- Ahora entiendo porque a Jonatan lo trataba distinto…

- A mí ella no me agrada nada, es cierto que es una excelente alumna, pero no sabe la verdadera importancia de ser un ranger – comento Jonatan algo molesto.

- Ahora que la mencionan – replica Hiro – Recuerdo que antes ella mencionaba que quería ser una operadora, pero de un momento para otro decidió convertirse en ranger… - mirando al cielo - ¿Me pregunto que le habrá hecho cambiar de parecer?

- Sea lo que sea… ten cuidado con ella Mary, pienso que no será la última vez que te la cruces en tu camino a esa antipática pelo de paja – comento Katy algo molesta.

- Okis… Tendré mucho cuidado entonces – respondió algo nerviosa por el último comentario de Katy.


	8. La Clase al Aire Libre

**Capítulo 8: La Clase al Aire Libre**

- ¡Vamos Jonatan, apresúrate! ¡Hoy es el gran día! – comentó Mary muy entusiasmada.

- Espera, ando buscando mi capturador… juraba que lo deje sobre la mesa de noche… - buscando debajo de la cama.

- Si deseas te ayudo a buscarlo…

- Mejor no… porque si te ven dentro de la habitación de los chicos, nos meteremos los dos en problemas…

- ¡Mira! ¡Lo encontré! – comentó Mary muy alegre dentro de la habitación.

- ¡Waaaa! – En estado de shock – ¡Salgamos de aquí! – tomando nervioso a Mary de la mano, mientras salió corriendo velozmente de la habitación al patio.

Mientras tanto, ya en la Plaza Progreso.

- Chicos ¿Llegaron a ver a Mary y Jonatan? – preguntó Katy muy preocupada

- No… pero es mejor que lleguen pronto, porque si la Señorita Abril no los encuentra… capaz les mande una reprimenda a ambos – respondió Javier

- Oigan, hablando de ellos, ahí vienen – comento Hiro.

- Disculpen el retraso chicos... pero ya estamos aquí… - comento Jonatan todo exhausto

- Que bien que hayan llegado a tiempo, justo ahí viene la Srta. Abril – comentó Javier observando cómo se acercaba la profesora.

- Muy bien chicos, es el momento en que todo nos reunamos al frente de la Estatua Promesa, formen una media luna, que ya pronto llegaran dos de nuestros mejores rangers que llegaron a estudiar aquí.

- ¡Qué emoción! ¡Seguro deben de ser algunos de los Top Rangers de Almia!

- ¡Wow! ¡Enserio somos muy afortunados!

En ese momento empezaron a escucharse muchos comentarios pero todos ellos con muchos deseos y alegría de ver a aquellos Top rangers.

- ¡Ay! ¡Me siento tan emocionada! Quizás algún día, alguno de ustedes se convierta en Top ranger – comento muy alegre Mary.

- ¿Eh? ¿Pero por qué dices "ustedes", no sería nosotros?

- Tiene razón lo que dice Katy, Mary no te menosprecies, yo pienso en que tú te convertirás en una gran Top ranger algún día – menciono Jonatan.

- Espero que si… aunque con las torpezas que a veces hago, lo dudo mucho.

Jonatan solo se limitó a mirarla con preocupación por lo último que dijo, ya que en el rostro de Mary se veía cierta tristeza.

- Muy bien chicos, pónganse todos en orden, que ya llegaron dos de nuestros ex-alumnos.

En ese momento se ve a un joven y apuesto chico de pelos marrones, el cual estaba siendo acompañado por una linda y tierna chica que tenia sujetando su pelo por dos colitas, ambos estaban siendo seguidos por sus pequeños compañeros, que eran una pareja de Pachirisu.

- Chicos, les presento a Hajime y Hitomi, son unos de los pocos pokémon rangers que llegaron a convertirse en poco tiempo en Top Rangers gracias a sus habilidades, además que se enfrentaron y solucionaron el gran problema que tuvimos con el Equipo Pocalux en Almia.

- Hola chicos, como bien lo dijo la Señorita Abril, soy Hitomi, espero que la pasemos muy bien hoy día, ya saben que cualquier pregunta o duda, nos lo pueden consultar ¿No es así Hajime-kun? – la joven de dos colitas se presento con unos grandes ánimos, y con una gran sonrisa volteo a ver a su compañero ranger.

- Emm… Si – levemente sonrojado por lo que su compañera le dijo "kun"

- Muy bien chicos, ya los conocieron, ahora empiecen con sus preguntas, acuérdense que solo puede ser una por alumno.

- ¡Si, señorita!

Entre murmureos.

- ¡Valla, esto es súper grandioso, siempre soñé con conocer a Hajime y Hitomi! – comento Hiro.

- Dicen que Hajime es conocido como el ranger prodigio, debido a su gran habilidad de memorizar cosas, también dicen los rumores que en su casa en Ventópolis, es como un mini museo ranger, tiene desde capturadores rotos de la región Floresta hasta todos los números del Almia Times. – comentó Javier.

- Y Hitomi es una chica muy tierna, con una gran habilidad en la mecánica, podríamos decir que cualquier Capturador que vea le llamara mucho la atención para desarmarlo, especialmente el Capturador Battonage, aunque también le gusta inventar cosas. – Menciono Katy.

- Aunque lo cierto es que ambos, en su época de la escuela, siempre eran suspendidos a cada rato, a pesar de todo, lograron salir adelante, aunque nunca se llegaron a conocer, hasta recién fuera de la escuela, ya trabajando como rangers. – Agregó el comentario Jonatan.

- Valla, me sorprende que por más que hayan sido expulsados siguieron adelante en sus sueños… - Mary se quedo muy admirada y dentro de ella sintió algo muy cálido - ¡En serio son muy admirables!

- Quiero hacer una pregunta al ranger Hajime. ¿Qué se siente ser un Top ranger?

- Es un cargo algo pesado, pero también muy valorativo, ya que como tomas más responsabilidades, también entras en misiones muy arriesgadas, pero realmente te sientes muy realizado por todo lo que haces para ayudar al resto.

- A la ranger Hitomi, quiero preguntarte ¿Te hubiera gustado ser mecánica?

- Bueno, podría a ver sido una alternativa, pero me encanta ser ranger, y siempre me gusto el hecho de ayudar a los pokémon y a las personas, definitivamente prefiero como hobby la mecánica – haciéndole un leve guiño.

- Yo también quiero hacerles una pregunta – en ese momento, habló Mary – ¿Alguna vez pensaron en abandonar sus sueños?  
>Hitomi y Hajime se quedaron sorprendidos por aquella pregunta que hizo la bella joven, en eso Hitomi responde a su pregunta.<p>

- En realidad, hemos atravesado por muchos problemas para poder cumplir nuestra meta, pero nosotros continuamos y continuamos luchando hasta el final por nuestro sueño de ser ranger – sonriendo.

- Yo te doy un consejo – interrumpió Hajime – Nunca pierdas las esperanzas de alcanzar tus sueños por más que tengas obstáculos en tu camino.

- Que nunca pierda las esperanzas… - murmuro Mary – ¡Ahora lo entiendo! ¡Muchísimas Gracias! – contesto una Mary muy alegre.


	9. Práctica de un Día

**Capítulo 9: Práctica de un Día**

- Bueno chicos, como sabrán llego el día de su práctica, hoy será decisivo para ustedes, ya que irán cada uno a los lugares que se les ha sido asignado para que desempeñen el rol que cada uno ha escogido, ahí también aplicarán todo lo que les hemos enseñado en la escuela, también cabe mencionar que la práctica de un día, será su prueba final, y depende de los resultados que logren, entrarán en el cuadro de honor de nuestra escuela – en eso la Srta. Abril observa a Jonatan y le esboza una leve sonrisa con una breves palabras – Jonatan, eres nuestro alumno más destacado en toda la escuela, si completas esta prueba con éxito, date por hecho que estarás en el primer lugar del cuadro de honor, realmente me siento muy orgullosa de ti.

- Gracias señorita.

- Bueno chicos, ya saben las indicaciones, ahora, vallan a sus habitaciones a alistarse y llevar lo necesario para su práctica. Si alguien necesita recordar el lugar ah donde debe de ir, vallan a la Biblioteca, ya que ahí encontraran un pizarrón donde están anotados todos los alumnos de promoción y el lugar que les toca ir.

Después de aquellas palabras por parte de la Señorita Abril, la mayoría de la clase salió en orden hacia aquel lugar, mientras el grupo que se quedo, entre ellos Mary, Hiro y Jonatan, conversaban del lugar que les toco.

- ¡Oigan chicos! ¿Y qué lugar les toco?

- A Mary y a mí, Ventópolis

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué suerte la suya! ¡Les toco el mismo lugar, juntos!

- Así es. Aún yo no puedo creerlo… creo que es demasiada suerte poder ir al mismo lugar que Jonatan – levemente sonrojada.

- Más bien yo diría eso al revés… jeje – algo sonrojado, mientras Hiro observaba la escena algo confundido.

- Juraría que cualquiera que los viera, dirían que son novios o algo así.

- ¡Qué! – Mary y Jonatan gritaron a la vez, mientras los demás compañeros observaban la escena.

- T-tú sabes bien Hiro, que los dos solo somos buenos amigos.

- ¡Si Hiro! Solo somos buenos amigos.

- Ok, ok, ya lo entendí.

- Chicos, no era necesario que le deán explicaciones, si todos lo sabemos –comentó Katy, que había entrado al salón junto con Javier.

- Hola chicos – Saludo Javier.

- Hola Javier, Katy – contestaron los demás.

- Por lo visto a ustedes les toco el mismo lugar.

- Así es Javier – respondió Jonatan

- Pues en serio son muy afortunados, a Katy le toco ir a la Unión Ranger a hacer sus prácticas de ranger, mientras yo tengo que ir a la región Floresta.

- Ah mí me toco ir a Portópolis ¿Ah que no soy suertudo en ir a la ciudad más grande de la región? – comento Hiro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Más bien dirás desafortunado, por qué adivina quién irá a ese lugar también… - comentó Katy.

- ¿A alguien más le toco ir a Portópolis?

- Si… Nada más y nada menos que a la bruja pelo de paja, así que Hiro… – acercándose a él – Desde ahora tienes todo mi respeto, porque soportar un día entero a la rubia antipática, es solo de héroes.

- ¿Tanto así te cae mal? – Responde Hiro

- "Ay, que yo soy la mejor", "No me juntaría con ineptos como ustedes", "No están a mi altura" Grrr… Y así me preguntas que porque me cae mal… pues ahí tienes tus respuestas.

- Ok… - el resto del grupo estaban con muchos nervios después de oír su respuesta.

En ese momento, la campana tocó, dando a entender que era el momento en que cada uno partiera a su respectiva zona.

Mientras cada grupo ya empezaba a marcharse, nuestro grupo de amigos se despidieron en la puerta de la escuela, deseándose mucha suerte. Katy y Hiro decidieron irse por el mismo camino, mientras que Javier iba al puerto de la escuela para que lo llevaran a la región Floresta con otro grupo de chicos, por otro lado, Mary y Jonatan, decidieron emprender de una vez su camino a Ventópolis.

Ambos adolescentes se quedaron muy admirados con el paisaje que tenían en su camino, era muy placentero, aunque esto no duro mucho, ya que no esperaban encontrarse en su camino con la persona menos indicada.

- ¡Jonatan! Qué bueno es verte por aquí

- Hola Sharon…

- ¿Uh? Pensaba que venias solo – observando a Mary – Pero veo que algunas personas les gusta estar como una pulga sobre uno…

- ¡C-claro que no! ¡Ya que Jonatan y yo, estamos hiendo al mismo lugar!

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Les toco el mismo lugar?!

- Eso que tiene de malo Sharon – comentó un Jonatan muy serio.

- Jonatan, no sabes que tu nota está en juego, si ella se entromete en tu prueba, te perjudicara grandemente, realmente no sé que habrá pasado aquí para que te junten con alguien tan torpe e insegura – en ese momento empieza a dirigirse a Mary - No entiendo cómo pudiste llegar a la escuela ranger si ni siquiera sabes si ser o no un ranger.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? – comentó una Mary muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

- ¡Basta Sharon! ¡Puedes hablar todo lo que quieras sobre las notas, o lo perfecta que debe de ser la gente para ti, pero lo único que no te permito es que hables mal de mis amigos, mucho menos de Mary!

- Jonatan… - Sharon se encontraba muy sorprendida por aquellas palabras.

- Si tanto dices que un ranger debe de ser "perfecto" ¿Por qué no te ves a ti misma? "Un ranger no debe de juzgar a los demás, un ranger es aquel que ayuda a los demás sin importar quien fuese, aquel que sabe trabajar en equipo con los demás"

- Jonatan… cálmate, mejor ya no causemos más problemas… se nos hará tarde para llegar a Ventópolis… - en ese momento la joven cabellos marrones sujeta a Jonatan para que se calmara, el apuesto joven, entiende lo que quiso decir Mary y empieza a seguir su camino, dejando a Sharon absorta en sus pensamientos, Mary solo empieza a seguir a Jonatan, aunque ella llega a escuchar unas palabras de la joven rubia, al cruzarse con ella…

- Está me las vas a pagar…


	10. Misión de Iniciación

**Capítulo 10: Misión de Iniciación**

- Mira Jonatan, hemos llegado a Ventópolis – Mary corrió medio camino esperando que su amigo también digiera algo, pero se dio cuenta que ando andaba mal, quizás el hecho de que se encontraron con Sharon y el incidente que ocurrió – ¿Jonatan?

- ¿Eh? Perdón Mary, estaba algo pensativo

- Jonatan…

- ¡Hola! Seguro ustedes deben de ser los estudiantes ranger a los que esperábamos, ah disculpen, creo que los tome de sorpresa, me llamo Hilario y este es mi pokémon acompañante Budew, es un gusto conocerlos a ambos.

- El gusto es nuestro también, yo me llamo Mary, y mi amigo es Jonatan, ambos hemos estado esperando con ansias este día.

- Jaja, me imagino, incluso a su edad, yo también estuve muy emocionado al ser el día de la práctica. ¡Oh! Es cierto, debemos ya irnos a la base ranger, capaz el jefe Barlow, nos está esperando muy impaciente. Síganme chicos.

Después de la repentina aparición de Hilario, ambos chicos observaron con más detenimiento el pueblo de Ventópolis, tanto era la emoción que les embargaba que se olvidaron de los problemas que pasaron anteriormente.

- Hey chicos, llegamos a la base, oh miren quienes están esperándonos en la entrada.

- Hilario, en serio tardaron.

- Disculpa Barlow, pero es bueno que los estudiantes de este año también conozcan el lugar, capaz lleguen a estar aquí después de graduarse.

- ¿Oh, usted es Barlow, el líder de la Base Ranger de Ventópolis?

- Así es chico, veo que eres muy inteligente, jajaja, me recuerdas un poco al memorístico Hajime.

- Es un gusto realmente conocerlo, me llamo Jonatan y ella es mi amiga Mary, ambos estudiamos juntos en la Escuela Ranger.

- Es un gusto conocerlo.

- Ey chicos, basta de formalidades, tampoco por ser líder de esta base, también seré más que el resto, al contrario, todos formamos un equipo ¿No es así Makuhita?

- Hablando de equipo, creo que también es bueno que nos presentes jefe – replico una chica con dos colitas y un traje algo sucio.

- Ah lo siento, bueno chicos, aquí les presento a Layla y su Buneary.

- Mucho gusto chicos – muy alegre.

- Y a nuestra pareja de mecánicos, Elisa y Gasofo.

- Es un placer conocerlos chicos.

- Ey jefe, creo que es momento de que les deje la misión asignada por la Escuela…

- Oh tienes razón Hilario, aunque es raro en ti que estés serio…

- En realidad es pura curiosidad, jajaja - riéndose nerviosamente

- Bueno chicos, después de esta rápida presentación, llegó el momento de asignarles la misión de iniciación, les tengo que recordar que dependiendo de esta misión se verá el futuro de los dos, así que tómenlo con mucha seriedad.

Mary y Jonatan cambiaron su semblante de alegría, a uno de seriedad, ya que tenían conciencia de lo importante que era esta primera misión, aunque para nuestra amiga castaña, cobraba aun mucha más importancia, ya que deseaba que para Jonatan le fuera muy bien tanto como para entrar en el cuadro de honor de la escuela.

- Muy bien chicos, según está carta, su misión consistirá en ir al Bosque Vento y capturar un Blastoise, ya habiéndolo capturado, nos deberá llegar un mensaje a nosotros de parte de ustedes, confirmándolos el éxito de la misión, después deberán hacer lo que se les enseño en la escuela y volver aquí.

- Bueno chicos, muy buena suerte en su misión – comento con alegría Hilario.

- Ah chicos, antes que se me olvide, si es que llegase a pasar alguna emergencia, no duden en llamarnos inmediatamente para acudir en la ayuda.

- Entendido – respondió Jonatan.

- Muy bien chicos, buena suerte. – Barlow pronunció estas últimas palabras, mientras veía como partían hacia el bosque nuestros jóvenes amigos.

Ambos jóvenes, después de una breve caminata, llegaron al bosque que les fue asignado, era muy bello, ya que en sus praderas abundaban las flores más hermosas de la zona, y junto con ellas varios Combees volaban alegremente, aunque a pesar del grato lugar, la seriedad se tornaba en ambos chicos, ya que buscaban al pokémon de su misión, pero la joven castaña se sentía un poco incomoda, sentía como si alguien más les estuviera observando, y eso producía que se desconcentre.

- "Qué raro, juraría que sentí a alguien en aquellos arbustos…" – pensó la joven castaña.

- ¿Sucede algo Mary? – interrogo Jonatan viendo que la castaña andaba algo distraída.

- No nada Jonatan, continuemos buscando a Blastoise – sonrió algo preocupada – "Mmm, por alguna extraña razón, tengo un mal presentimiento"

- Mary, mira, al parecer ya encontramos a nuestro objetivo – llamaba sigilosamente a nuestra joven aventurera.

- ¡Qué bien! Ahora solo necesitaríamos pokémon de ayuda.

- Mary, tu encárgate de distraerlo con los pokémon, yo tratare de capturarlo.

- Ok.

- Además nuestra nota es más por el trabajo en equipo.

Mary respondió sonriéndole dulcemente.

Tal como habían quedado en su plan, Mary capturo diferentes pokémon para distraerlo, mientras Jonatan aprovecho la oportunidad para capturar satisfactoriamente al Blastoise, cumpliendo su misión encomendada.

- Listo Jonatan, envié el mensaje a la base ranger.

- Ok, bueno amigo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.

En ese rato Blastoise se despidió muy ameno de ambos jóvenes.

- Creo que ya es momento de volver, vamos Jonatan – Mary empezó a adelantarse muy alegremente, sin darse cuenta que algo se aproximaba con gran potencia a sus espaldas.

- ¡Mary, cuidado! – en ese momento Jonatan vio como una Rhyhorn enojada corría hacia donde estaba la castaña y ya no había tiempo para poder capturarlo, si no hacia algo el azabache, Mary terminaría mal…

- ¡Ahhhhhhh! – Mary grito con todas sus fuerzas al voltear a ver qué ocurría… ella había caído al suelo debido al empujón que le dio Jonatan a tiempo – ¡Jonatan! – con la miraba trataba de ubicarlo, pero la humareda de polvo que causo el pokémon no dejaba distinguir nada, hasta que después de un instante, por fin se pudo despejar la vista… pero para terror de Mary, encontró a Jonatan mal herido cerca de unos árboles, no dejaba de sangrar; al parecer Jonatan protegió con su cuerpo a Mary, y el recibió todo el impacto de la embestida.

- ¡Jonatan! ¡Jonatan! ¡Respóndeme! – las lágrimas empezaron a brotar con fuerza de sus ojos.

"Siento un dolor muy fuerte en mi corazón… no lo quiero perder…"


	11. Mi Pasado

**Capítulo 11: Mi Pasado.**

La oscuridad era notoria, se veían rostros tristes en aquel lugar, la gente lloraba por aquella perdida tan lamentable… aquella personita lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el ataúd mientras la gente que quería lo sostenían con dolor…

Agitadamente el azabache despierta - Uff… Solo fue un sueño… - en ese momento se encontraba observando confundido el lugar en el que estaba, todo era de blanco, seguramente era la enfermería de la escuela; de repente se percata de que alguien cruzada de brazos estaba descansando sobre su cama.

- ¿Mary? – se sorprendió al verla, aunque aquellas palabras produjeron que se despierte la joven castaña.

- ¡Jonatan! – Muy sorprendida por lo que veían sus ojos - ¡Qué alegría! ¡Despertaste! – en ese momento la jovencita empezó a llorar de la emoción.

- Mary ¿Qué me paso exactamente?... Lo único que recuerdo es que un Rhyhorn estaba por embestirte… ¡Auch! – se quejo en ese momento del dolor que sentía en el tórax, debido a una herida que le había causado la embestida. – en ese momento Mary, lo trato de poner a Jonatan en su sitio con cuidado.

- Bueno… sucede que después de que me protegiste de ese Rhyhorn… te encontré tirado en el suelo cubierto de sangre… llamé al jefe Barlow, él se encargo de llamar a los médicos de la escuela para que te revisen y trasladen inmediatamente aquí para que te dieran los tratamiento adecuados… estuve muy preocupada estos 3 días que estuviste inconsciente Jonatan… si no fuese por mí, no estarías pasado esto… lo siento mucho – empezando a llorar.

- Descuida Mary – en ese momento el azabache empezó a consolarla, sintiendo un fuerte dolor, pero no era aquel dolor por las heridas, sino del corazón al ver llorar a aquella chica castaña – Además… sentí que debía protegerte…

- Gracias por tus palabras Jonatan… - secándose las lágrimas.

En ese momento el azabache le regalo una sonrisa como respuesta a Mary, la cual le correspondió con lo mismo… de repente, nuestra joven aprendiz de ranger le dijo:

- Bueno Jonatan, te dejare un rato aquí, debo ir a la dirección para llamar a tu familia y decirles que estas bien, seguro tu mamá se pondrá muy alegre.  
>- Mary… - algo exaltado – Por favor, no hagas algo en vano… mi madre solo se preocupa por sí misma…<p>

- Jonatan… ¿Pero por qué dices eso? Es tu familia después de todo, y deben estar preocupados aún.

- ¡No lo hagas Mary! – muy exaltado.

- Jonatan… - sorprendida.

- Lo siento mucho Mary… es que no pude contenerme… lo siento…

- ¿Jonatan… tienes problemas con tu mamá?

El silencio le dio una respuesta afirmativa a Mary.

- Solamente ella piensa que la fama lo es todo… nunca se preocupo por cómo nos sentíamos mis hermanas y yo… solo Nanami fue la única que se preocupo por Katherine y yo después que falleció mi padre… ella es prácticamente como nuestra madre…

En ese momento Mary solo atino a sentarse cerca de Jonatan… sabía que ahora era él quien quería desahogarse de su pasado.

- ¿Nanami es tu hermana mayor, no?

- Así es… antes nosotros éramos una familia muy alegre, nos hacíamos bromas pasivas entre todos, principalmente mi madre era la que le encantaba hacer extravagancias… mi padre adoraba todo eso… hasta el día en que mi mamá tuvo su entrevista en la radio de ciudad Trigal, ese mismo día mi papá tenía que ir hacer coordinaciones con los jefes de Zona Safari y encontrarse ahí también con otros criadores pokémon por lo del traslado de la reserva de pokémon de ciudad Fucsia a Orquídea… pero mi madre insistió a mí padre como una niña, a que la acompañe a la radio… ese mismo día cuando mi padre la acompaño hasta ahí, justo cuando se despidió de ella… corrió apresurado sin darse cuenta de la pista… rara vez pasan carros… pero esa ocasión…

- Jonatan… - mirándola muy triste, y observando cómo apretaba los puños con fuerza.

- Si mi madre hubiera actuado inmediatamente se hubiera salvado mi papá… ella solo atino a voltearse y empezar a llorar y gritar como una niña… si tan sólo hubiera llamado a emergencia a tiempo… - en eso empezaron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Jonatan… era la primera vez que Mary veía llorar con fuerza al azabache – Ha ella solo le interesa la fama, los lujos, y no le importamos nada sus hijos, incluso en el velorio, mi madre no nos decía nada, solo mi hermana Nanami nos consolaba a Katherine y a mí, mi hermana no lloro ese día… pero estoy seguro que tiempo después tuvo algún momento donde se desahogo… mi madre desde ahí solo se centro en la fama… muy poco o nada le importamos a ella…

- Te equivocas Jonatan – en ese momento el azabache se quedo sorprendido por aquellas palabras de Mary – No pienses que tu mamá los ha dejado de querer y que solo la fama le importa encima de su familia, si te das cuenta, ella es el único medio de sustento en tu hogar, a veces uno tiene que trabajar duro por otros, aún si cueste no poder estar al pendiente de tu familia, tu madre los quiere mucho, habrá tenido sus puntos malos o las reacciones equivocadas, pero aun así los quiere mucho, tal vez tu hermana mayor es consciente de las decisiones de tu madre, y por eso ella actuó como una para ustedes.

- Nunca lo había pensado así… creo que he sido muy egoísta… - en ese momento las lágrimas de Jonatan habían cesado - Me pregunto qué será de Nanami, seguro está de operadora de alguna base ranger…

- ¿Tu hermana es operadora ranger?

- Si, es un sueño compartido de los dos, cuando era niño admire mucho el trabajo de los rangers y a mi hermana le agradaba el hecho de ayudar desde un sitio estratégico, así que los dos nos prometimos seguir nuestros sueños y que algún día trabajaríamos juntos.

- Eso es tener un lindo sueño, de seguro se hará realidad – en ese momento Mary le sonrió muy tiernamente.

- La misma frase de hace mucho tiempo – sonriendo para sí mimo Jonatan.

- ¿Uh?

- Cuando tenía 10 años, visite Ciudad Pradera… era una reunión de criadores en la Zona Safari de Sinnoh, mi familia y yo viajamos ahí… mientras todos estaban atentos en la reunión yo decidí jugar cerca de los pantanos, en eso vi a una niña que estaba observando el lugar, así que me acerque a ella…

**_-Flashback-_**

- ¡Hola! Veo que estás muy atenta observando los pantanos.

- Hola, bueno sí, es que acabo de ver un Croagunk por el pantano, pero creo que ya se fue.

- Suele pasar, los pokémon nunca se atreven a acercarse a personas extrañas a menos que le hagas una batalla.

- Eso es cierto, pero a veces encuentras pokémon que te siguán, y eso es mejor que lastimarlos.

- Mmm… - cruzando los brazos en su cabeza – tal vez tengas razón…

- ¿Pasa algo? – la pequeña niña se dio cuenta del aburrimiento del niño que acababa de conocer.

- Bueno es que acabo de venir de una región muy lejana hasta aquí con mi familia, pero mi mamá y mis hermanas se han ido a observar las tiendas, y yo me quede con mi papá… pero es un evento que no me llama la atención…

- En pocas palabras, estas aburrido.

- Algo así… oye ¿No quieres jugar?

- ¿Jugar?

- Si, apuesto a que tú también estas aburrida.

- Bueno… un poquito…

- ¡Aja, tenía razón!

En ese momento la pequeña niña se sonrojo por la vergüenza.

- Bueno, vallamos a buscar pokémon.

- Pero…

- Descuida, no pelearemos con ellos, además me interesaría observar su habitad de aquí.

- Está bien – sonriéndole.

- Jejeje ¡Vamos por más aventuras!

- ¡O-Ok!

Después de un rato de juegos y descubrimientos para ambos niños.

- Ya no puedo más – en ese momento se sentó la niña muy alegre.

- Ahh, yo tampoco – el pequeño niño se tiro al pasto del cansancio.

- Fue muy divertido –sonriéndole - veo que te gusta mucho explorar, tal vez te conviertas en un gran investigador pokémon como el Prof. Oak.

- No, ese no es mi objetivo.

- ¿Entonces ya sabes lo que deseas ser?

- Si, convertirme en alguien quien pueda ayudar y proteger a los pokémon. – el pequeño niño dijo con mucho entusiasmo esto último.

- Eso es tener un lindo sueño, de seguro se hará realidad – sonriéndole muy tiernamente.

- ¡Eh! No me mires así… - sonrojado y muy nervioso.

- No entiendo… - mirando muy confusa por las palabras del niño.

En eso se escucha una voz de lejos llamando al pequeño niño.

- ¡Darling! ¡Tesoro! ¿Dónde estás?

- ¡Ya voy mamá! – Dirigiéndose en ese momento a la niña – Fue un gusto conocerte, espero que tengamos otra oportunidad de poder jugar juntos.

- Yo creo que sí, cuídate – en ese momento la niña se despidió de lejos de su nuevo amiguito.

**_-Fin de Flashback-_**

En ese momento Mary se quedo muy sorprendida por lo que le acababa de contar Jonatan… ella no imaginaba que aquel niño que conoció hace mucho tiempo en los pantanos, era el chico que estaba en frente de ella.

- Veo que ya me recordaste – sonriéndole.

- En realidad nunca me imagine que serías ese niño tan extrovertido, aún recuerdo lo muy alegre y aventurero que era.

- Bueno… a veces pasan cosas que te hacen madurar bruscamente…

- Te entiendo… pero, si a causa de eso dejaste algunas cosas de lado ¿No crees que también te estás haciendo daño?

- Tal vez…

- Jejeje, me acabas de responder como aquella vez.

En ese momento Jonatan se sonrojo por lo que dijo Mary.

- Jonatan, se tú mismo, verás cómo cambia todo para ti, incluso en tu familia, dale una oportunidad más a la vida.

El joven azabache se quedo observándola por un momento, se encontraba algo pensativo, pero los consejos de Mary lo hacían reaccionar, sentía que se estaba guardando mucho de sí mismo.

- Dejare que descanses Jonatan, más tarde pasare con los chicos junto con tu cena.

- Está bien Mary – algo sonrojado – Sabes…

- Dime – sonriéndole.

- Emmm… gracias por todo.

- De nada Jonatan – regalándole otra sonrisa.

Después que la castaña partió de la habitación, Jonatan se quedo observando hacia la ventana que estaba al lado, reflexionando y pensando sobre lo sucedido y se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, entre ellas sus verdaderos sentimientos…

- De verdad… Mary me gusta mucho…


	12. Seamos Amigas

**Capítulo 12: Seamos Amigas.**

Ya ha pasado una semana desde aquel fatídico accidente, milagrosamente Jonatan se estaba recuperando muy rápido para la alegría de todos sus amigos, aunque notaban que algo había cambiado en él… o tal vez era que ya estaban conociendo al verdadero Jonatan.

- Quien imaginaria que Jonatan se esté recuperando tan rápido – cruzando sus brazos atrás de su cabeza.

- ¡En vez de poner esa cara, deberías alegrarte Hiro! – Reclamo muy enojada Katy

- ¡Ey! ¡Claro que me alegro por su recuperación!

- Ya chicos, cálmense – respondió Javier con algo de nerviosismo al ver tal escena que se repetía día a día.

- Miren es Mary y Jonatan – comento Katy, que en ese momento alzo la mano para saludarlos – ¡Hola chicos!

- Hola a todos – contesto muy alegre Mary.

- Hola chicos – saludo de la misma manera Jonatan.

- Valla parece que hoy están de un buen humor los dos – menciono Javier.

- Si, es que estuvimos hablando de que la graduación ya esta tan cerca y que pronto sabremos los resultados del cuadro de honor.

- Es un hecho de que Jonatan ya está dentro de ese cuadro. – menciono Katy con mucha seguridad.

- Tampoco es para tanto chicos – se sonrojo un poco Jonatan.

- ¡Valla! ¡Es la primera vez que veo a Jonatan ruborizarse por algo así! ¿De verdad eres Jonatan? ¿No serás un clon malvado que hizo de Don Arturo o un extraterrestre?

- Si como no… justo ayer me trajeron los extraterrestres… - con mucha ironía le responde Jonatan a su divertido y extrovertido amigo.

- ¡Lo sabia!

- Solo un tonto puede creerse semejante cosa… - replico Katy.

En ese momento se escucharon muchas risas en el pasillo por el comentario que se hizo; como siempre aquel grupo de amigos la pasaban tan bien… aunque esa felicidad no duraría mucho, sabían en sus adentros que pronto irían a parar a distintas partes y que en un día tal vez lejano se volverían a reencontrar.

- Bueno chicos que les parece si vamos a comer – comento Jonatan con mucha alegría.

- Me parece genial, justo tenía un hambre de Snorlax.

- Creo que eso no es novedad Hiro.

- Ahora que habrás querido decir con eso Katy…

- Avancemos chicos, menos palabras más pasos. – comento Javier para que sus amigos avanzaran en caminar.

- Chicos…

- ¿Pasa algo Mary? – el azabache miro tiernamente a Mary, haciendo que ella se ruborice levemente.

- Vallan adelantándose, yo los alcanzo al rato, tengo que ir por algunas cosas con Amanda.

- Está bien Mary, te esperaremos donde siempre.

- Muchas gracias chicos, no tardo.

En ese momento, ya en la habitación de las chicas.

- Mmm... Amanda me dijo que me dejaría unas cositas para terminar de hacer mi regalo para Jonatan, el siempre me ha animado en todo ahora es bueno devolverle el favor, además… ¡Estoy segura que está en el cuadro de honor! – en ese momento la joven castaña sonreí momentáneamente cuando se dio cuenta que no encontraba el encargo que le dejo Amanda – Mmm… Qué raro… juraba que estaba por el escritorio…

- ¿Buscabas esto?

Repentinamente Mary se quedo pálida al ver que la persona que sostenía una cajita junto a un listón de regalo, era nada más y nada menos que Sharon, aunque a diferencia de otras veces se la notaba muy desorientada, lo cual no era muy usual en ella.

- ¡Sharon! Como es que…

- ¿Cómo es que oí de la cajita de regalo? Muy simple… las escuche en la mañana hablar a ti y Amanda.

- Ya veo…

- ¡No pienses que te voy a perdonar por todas las cosas que me has hecho, gracias a ti me han pasado solo desgracias!

- ¡Pero si yo no te he hecho nada! – replico Mary muy indignada y triste.

- ¿Qué no has hecho nada? Jaja, mira como me rio. – En ese momento la mirada de malicia era más notoria… definitivamente la joven rubia tenia odio a Mary - ¿Alejarme de Jonatan es acaso un nada?

- Sharon…

- ¡Tú menos que nadie tienes derecho a llamarme por mi nombre! No sabes lo mucho que te odio Mary Isogai, te odio porque Jonatan solo se fija en ti, te odio porque al menos tu cumpliste tu sueño… - En ese momento la joven chica comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

- Sharon… - en ese momento Mary solo se acerco donde estaba ella y la abrazo para que se tranquilizara – Discúlpame por todo Sharon… nunca note que tú también estabas enamorada de Jonatan… tal vez… debería dejar de amarlo para que tú puedas estar con él… pero mi corazón me lo impide… - en ese momento Mary comenzó a derramar lágrimas las cuales cayeron sobre las pálidas manos de Sharon; ella al notar que la castaña también lloraba se dio cuenta de muchas cosas, y lo equivocada que también estaba al pensar que Mary era una persona egoísta y que solamente fingía con todo el mundo, no como ella lo hacía hasta ese momento.

- Mary… perdóname…

- ¿Sharon? ¿Pero qué debo perdonarte? Tú has estado en tus derechos de odiarme.

- En realidad, yo siempre he sido una pantalla, nunca he sido honesta ni conmigo misma… supongo que estás enterada que en un principio quería ser operadora ranger…

- Lo oí hace mucho… pero tu decidiste ser ranger por Jonatan ¿No es cierto?

- Así es… siempre lo he observado desde que llego aquí, lo admiro mucho es tan honesto, servicial, tan aplicado… me quise convertir como él, pero temía que mis compañeros lo tomaran a la broma, así que me volví dura y altanera, tratando de destacar en muchas cosas para causar su impresión, pero nunca lo pude hacer… aunque al menos tú lo lograste más que nada por ser honesta contigo misma…

- Bueno en realidad a Jonatan lo conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… aunque fue un solo día que nos conocimos pero me empezó a gustar mucho, me agrado tanto esa actitud valiente que tenia… y eso que en ese entonces éramos niños.

- Ahora entiendo la familiaridad que tenían… y yo pensando otras cosas… ¿Soy de lo peor no?

- ¡No te digas eso! Una cosa que aprendí de Jonatan es a no menospreciarte.

- Es que tengo razón… al final de cuentas no aprobé el curso ranger por a ver faltado a mi destino…

- ¿Tu destino…? ¡No me digas que no fuiste a Portópolis!

- En realidad estuve todo el tiempo en el Bosque Vento…

- ¡¿En el Bosque Vento?! – la castaña se sorprendió mucho por aquel comentario.

- Para serte honesta… creo que no merezco ni siquiera estar en esta escuela, ni a ver conocido a Jonatan… ni a ti…

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso Sharon?

- Yo… yo… - en ese momento Sharon se abraza a si misma y empieza a temblar al recordar aquella escena en su mente – Yo provoque la furia de aquella Rhyhorn para que te lastimara a ti… te odiaba tanto, que en ese momento mi mente se puso en blanco con solo el fin de poder deshacerme de ti… pero en eso vi como Jonatan te protegió y el golpe que recibió… fue toda mi culpa lo que le paso…

- Sharon… - en ese momento Mary se levanta del suelo y le extiende una mano a la joven rubia que aún estaba arrodillada – Olvida todo lo que paso y descuida yo no te tengo rencor, más bien ahora date una oportunidad más a ti misma y está vez cumple tu sueño de ser operadora ranger.

- Gracias… Mary… - cogiendo la mano de la castaña y esbozando una leve sonrisa con algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Amigas? – sonriéndole muy amablemente.

- Amigas – contestándole también con una sonrisa.


	13. Graduación

**Capítulo 13: Graduación.**

El sol brillaba más que nunca en el horizonte, mientras los Bidoof y Pichu jugaban alegremente en el patio los cuales sabían que había llegado el día más ansiado para los estudiantes de la "Escuela Ranger"; su graduación.

- Amanda si deseas llevo esos jarrones de flores ahí.

- No te preocupes Mary… al final de cuentas este día es el más triste para mí como todos los años…

- Me imagino cómo te debes de sentir Amanda… Quién diría que este año pasaría volando…

- Siempre es así Mary, pero supongo que debo acostumbrarme… - En ese momento Amanda observo como quedo el lugar de graduación – Bueno creo que ya hemos terminado con los preparativos, muchas gracias chicos, creo que sin su ayuda no hubiera podido terminar a tiempo.

- Descuida Amanda, para eso estamos los amigos – comento Katy.

- Además te debemos mucho por todo lo que has hecho por nosotros todo este tiempo – agrego Jonatan.

- ¡Ay chicos! De verdad sus palabras me conmueven tanto… - en ese momento Amanda se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Amanda no llores! Si deseas te traigo unas flores de ahí – señalando uno de los arreglos florales.

- Serás inteligente… ¡Acabamos de arreglar esas flores, no le hagas hacer más trabajo a Amanda! – respondió enojada Katy a Hiro.

- Jeje… De verdad chicos… voy a extrañar todo esto – comento Amanda un poco divertida por la situación que se armo nuevamente.

- Bueno chicos, es momento de arreglarnos acuérdense que hoy entregaremos los capturadores escolares.

- Tienes razón Javier… bueno Hiro, Javier y yo nos retiramos.

- Está bien Jonatan ¿Vamos Mary?

- Esta bien Katy.

La mañana se hacía cada vez más especial, mientras los demás alumnos ya terminaban de alistarse, algunos conversaban sobre su último día en la escuela, sabían que después de esto tomarían caminos distintos, mientras tanto, Mary y Katy tenían una amena plática.

- ¿Y Mary? ¿Terminaste el regalo?

- Si, gracias a ti, Amanda y Sharon lo pude terminar. – La castaña contesto muy alegre a la pregunta.

- ¡¿Sharon?! ¡No me digas que caíste en sus fauces!

- No soy una leona, y por cierto, te oía claramente.

- ¡Sharon!

- ¡La pelo de paja!

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!

- Chicas, tranquilas, al menos en este último día no ay que pelearnos.

- En eso tienes razón Mary… aunque no me simpatizas aunque ahora parezcas buena – Respondió Katy.

- Cree lo que deseas crear. – Contesto la joven rubia – Bueno, nos vemos Mary, te deseo suerte en tu carrera.

- Gracias Sharon, espero que nos podamos ver pronto.

En ese momento Sharon se despidió de ambas chicas con una leve sonrisa.

- Quien diría que existen los milagros...

- Sharon ha pasado por muchas cosas difíciles, en cierto modo la comprendo muy bien.

- Bueno… dejando de lado a la pelos de paja… -En ese momento voltio a ver a Mary - ¿Le dirás hoy por fin a Jonatan?

- Sí… al menos antes que empiece la graduación… después de eso ya no habrá un momento propicio…

- ¡Entonces que esperas! ¡Ya no ay tiempo! Yo me llevare a Javier y Hiro, mientras lleva a Jonatan a la Plaza Progreso.

- Está bien. – Respondió muy decidida la castaña.

Ambas chicas, buscaron por distintos sitios a los chicos, pero no los encontraron por ningún lado al parecer ellos habían ido a un lugar especial, en eso ella también deciden ir a aquel lugar que les faltaba…. Plaza Progreso.

- ¡Chicos! – muy agitada llega Katy a su encuentro – Hasta que por fin los encontramos.

- Valla chicas parece que han hecho la maratón de su vida – comento Hiro.

- Los hemos estado buscando por toda la escuela pero al parecer ustedes habían venido directamente aquí – aún agitada Mary hace mención de parte de su travesía.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – algo preocupado menciona Jonatan.

- Sí, descuida – sonriéndole.

- Plaza Progreso… donde uno hace sus promesas por aquel anhelado sueño…

- Tienes razón Javier… - comento Katy.

En ese momento Mary, mira fijamente la estatua que estaba ahí y paso a paso se va acercando a ella mientras todos la observan algo confundidos, en eso, la castaña pone su mano con delicadeza en aquel símbolo que se había convertido para todos los estudiantes de la escuela.

- Yo… yo creo firmemente en que cada uno de nosotros cumpliremos nuestro sueño – en ese momento, la castaña se voltea junto a la brisa de aquella mañana y mira a cada uno de sus amigos, y por último, a aquella persona especial – y sea el lugar que estemos, nos volveremos a ver siempre recordando el lazo de amistad que hemos formado cada uno de nosotros. – como un regalo de aquellas palabras sinceras, ella da una sonrisa de mucha felicidad.

- Es una promesa – comento Jonatan.

- Si - dijeron todos a la vez.

Después de ese grato momento, Katy se llevó a los chicos, no sin antes decirle Javier a Jonatan "suerte", lo cual produjo un fuerte sonrojo en él, produciendo una leve sonrisa divertida en los que se iban… a partir de aquel momento, ambos se habían quedado solos y el silencio los acompañaba como un fuerte nerviosismo…

- Mary

- Jonatan

Ambos habían decidido romper el silencio a la vez, aunque produjo más nervios tanto en la castaña como en el azabache.

- Emmm… bueno… tú primero Mary – sonrojado.

- Bueno… Jonatan… te quiero…. – muy sonrojada – ¡Dar un obsequio! – muy nerviosa cerro sus ojos color cielo y estiro sus manos mostrándole a Jonatan una cajita de regalo.

- Ah… valla… no esperaba esto – riéndose nerviosamente – Gracias Mary.

- Espero que te guste… me tomo algo de trabajo terminarlo… - muy ruborizada.

- ¿Puedo abrirlo?

- ¡Claro!

- A ver… veamos… - abriendo la cajita y mirando muy sorprendido – ¡Oh! ¡Pero si soy yo!

- Discúlpame por cómo está… pero trate de hacer un llaverito con tu carita…

- ¡Genial! ¡Me gusta mucho! – sonriendo y poniendo el llavero junto su correa de ranger - Gracias Mary – en ese momento Jonatan abraza impulsivamente a la castaña, produciendo que se sonroje aún más por la acción y que también alegre ese día que ya era muy especial… tan solo faltaba algo…

- ¡Ay! Lo-lo siento Mary… - alejándose un poco.

- Descuida… - feliz y sonrojada.

- "Es el momento, es ahora que debo decírselo sino tal vez no nos volvamos a ver después de mucho tiempo…" Emmm… Mary yo todavía tengo algo que decirte… sabes… yo… yo… ¡Yo estoy…!

En ese momento, el timbre de la escuela sonó, anunciando que empezaba la ceremonia de graduación, aunque era un poco difícil de admitir, pero el tiempo se les había terminado a los dos.

- Oh… parece que ya comienza la ceremonia… - levemente triste.

- Así parece… - algo frustrado.

- Jonatan, caminemos por última vez juntos hacia la escuela, los chicos nos esperan.

- Tienes razón, sabes Mary…

- Dime – mirándolo fijamente.

- Te agradezco mucho por tu amistad, espero que podamos seguir viviendo aventuras juntos.

- Sabes, ahora me recuerdas al pequeño Jonatan que conocí – sonriéndole – Descuida, es una promesa que volveremos a pasar juntos más experiencias de viaje… Ahora – corriendo a la escuela junto a Jonatan – ¡Es tiempo que demos paso a nuestros sueños!

Alegremente ambos muchachos corren al encuentro de sus amigos, mientras se regalan una sonrisa de despida.


	14. Comienzos como Ranger - FINAL

**Capítulo 14: Comienzos como Ranger.**

_Querido Diario:_

_Hace tiempo que no te escribo, se podría decir que desde la graduación que tuvimos en la prestigiosa escuela de Almia… ahhh, realmente es algo que nunca olvidare, fue una experiencia agradable y aprendí mucho en todo este tiempo, por no decir que también conocí muy buenos amigos; sé que Katy fue asignada a Floresta como operadora de la base ranger de ciudad Otonia, supongo que disfrutara del sol por un largo periodo, mientras Javier está como mecánico en Oblivia junto a Hiro, que cumple su función de ranger, ya que allí no abunda mucho la ayuda en ese aspecto, pero es seguro que desempeñaran su papel como debe de ser… en fin a pesar de que los extraño mucho también siento tristeza ya que mañana me iré de nuevo de casa para desempeñar mi papel de ranger en Almia… tan solo he llevado 15 días aquí, así que trato de pasar gratos momentos con mamá y papá, y claro que también con los pokémon que criamos; por cierto, Kira se encuentra muy bien, y le he contado todas las vivencias que pase en la escuela, la note muy entusiasmada, creo que ahora si podré llevarla a mis aventuras, al menos ya tengo el permiso de llevar a un acompañante pokémon, creo que las dos pasaremos grandes momentos a partir de ahora… aunque sabes aún tengo en mente cumplir otro propósito que siempre soñé de niña… ser coordinadora pokémon como mi mamá, aunque para ello tomará su tiempo, ya que ser ranger es una labor muy importante y especial para mí… hablando de ranger… me pregunto cómo estará Jonatan en Floresta, espero que todo le este hiendo bien como le fue en la escuela, ya que fue premiado como el mejor alumno de este año, realmente es un honor ser su amiga… aunque sabes… me hubiera encantado ese día poder decirle lo que siento… pero no logre armarme de valor… aún así, nos prometimos comunicarnos, además que él me dijo que cuando tengamos vacaciones, yo iría a conocer a su familia en Johto, al parecer finalmente aceptaron en su casa la visita… espero que en ese entonces finalmente pueda decirle lo mucho que lo quiero, aún si él no me corresponde, al menos quiero quitarme esta inquietud en mi pecho haciéndole saber…  
>Bueno llego el momento de empacar mis cosas, me dijeron que fui asignada a la base ranger de Ventópolis, supongo que veré de nuevo al jefe Barlow… también allí mi uniforme me espera… ¡Estoy muy nerviosa! Pero sé que lograré todo lo que me proponga, al menos ahora ya tengo la confianza suficiente para ello.<em>

_Me despido con mucho cariño hasta el día de mañana._

_Atte. y con amor._

_Mary_

En ese momento, la joven castaña cierra delicadamente su diario y lo coloca dentro de su maleta, sabía que no debía de llevar muchas cosas, en eso se fija en un detalle en especial… algo que tenia sobre su escritorio y que sintió que era necesario de llevarlo a su nuevo destino… una imagen grabada en el tiempo, una fotografía que simbolizaba muchas cosas.

Sus delicados dedos cogen esa imagen e inmediatamente lo agrega junto a sus demás cosas – ¡Mary! ¡Es la hora de comer! – De repente una delicada voz la llama dejando a medias sus cosas que luego continuaría – ¡Ahí voy mamá! – con el mismo tono de voz suave, contesta a su llamada, dejando que la brisa del viento corra sobre la habitación, cayendo sobre aquella imagen donde plasmaba a sus amigos, los pétalos de las flores que volaban libremente sobre el ambiente… Aquella jovencita de cabellos castaños y ojos azules estaba a punto de dar sus comienzos como ranger.

**[Fin]**


End file.
